El querer estar contigo
by Sele de la Luna
Summary: One-shot


**Disclaimer: **Inu & Co. siguen sin pertenecerme. Too bad! Espero que disfruten la lectura. Mil gracias por leer.

**El querer estar contigo**

…

Kagome Higurashi era una mujer de veintiséis años que se había casado a los veintiún años con alguien que esperaba pasar el resto de su vida, respetarlo, quererlo… y también amarlo. Lamentablemente y por más que se esforzó por complacerlo, cuidarlo y ser muy cariñosa nunca pudo llegar a quererlo o amarlo más que un amigo.

Al principio ella había rechazado siquiera dejarlo ser su enamorado pero con el tiempo fue cediendo y aceptando su cariño porque ella sabía que era una buena persona y además (si era sincera consigo misma) le resultaba muy atractivo, sobre todo con esos profundos y atrapantes ojos azules.

Comenzaron a salir, cuando ella cumplió los veinte años, la pasaban bien, se divertían, eran compañeros y amigos pero por más que Kagome se esforzaba no lograba amarlo más que eso. Hasta que un día, más o menos un año después ella decidió plantarle cara a sus verdaderos sentimientos y se los hizo saber.

Él en un mar de lágrimas le había dicho que aceptaba el desafío de amarla por siempre incluso si ella no lograba corresponderle de la misma forma e intensidad. Ella había rechazado la oferta pues sabía que sería injusto y egoísta de su parte atarse a una persona solo por el hecho que le profesaba su amor incondicional; no era lo correcto tanto para él como para ella. Sabía que accediendo a su petición lo condenaría a una vida de amargos sufrimientos y desilusiones ya que en el tiempo que salieron juntos había intentado amarlo pero nunca lo había podido hacer.

-Koga, sabes que lo que me pides solo nos hará sufrir a la larga-.

El joven de azules ojos no pensaba recibir una negativa por respuesta ideó un plan que sabía que por el buen corazón de la muchacha no rechazaría. Pensando en que era un cretino y un aprovechado egoísta le comunicó su plan.

-Solo dame unos años de tu vida….-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó consternada, no entendía a donde quería llegar con semejante petición.

-Déjame amarte, casémonos y si para dentro de unos años no logras siquiera amarme un poco nos separaremos. Yo sé que tú me quieres, intentémoslo al menos-. Imploró.

-Mira, lo que menos quiero es que en algún momento lleguemos a odiarnos por decisiones que sabemos no serán las correctas-.

-Correré el riesgo…-Entonces finalmente se casaron luego de medio año más de noviazgo.

Los dos primeros años lo pasaron relativamente bien y en paz. Kagome se sentía verdaderamente feliz, se sentía querida, mimada y protegida. Pero ella no amaba y su marido comenzaba a darse cuenta de ello.

Las relaciones íntimas comenzaron a escasear luego de que después de tres años de matrimonio Koga le pidió un hijo, ella hubiese querido darle uno, dos o tres; pero comenzaba a sentir más que nunca que su relación no iba hacia ningún lado. Y por ningún motivo quería meter a niños en su relación. Ellos todavía estaban a tiempo de ser felices, cada uno por su cuenta pero Koga seguía insistiendo en su amor-obsesivo.

Él no quería acceder al divorcio por lo que continuarían casados, Kagome lo quería mucho como para perder su amistad y cariño. Así que se obligó a continuar con él por un año más.

Hasta que con veinticinco años y un matrimonio frustrado, en una salida a un restaurant para el cumpleaños de Eri, una de sus mejores amigas (y quién estaba al tanto de la situación de Kagome) lo conoció a él…

Inmediatamente cuando lo vio supo que quería perderse en esa mirada por siempre y por el resto de su vida. No supo que fue lo que realmente la atrajo, si el resplandeciente dorado de su mirada, su cabello, su andar arrogante, el aire altanero o si fue todo ese conjunto de cualidades (y por qué no defectos) que la habían vuelto nuevamente una adolescente hormonal y enamoradiza. Pero… lamentablemente no estaba solo…. Al igual que ella, era alguien comprometido.

El por su parte, cuando entró con su esposa verla ahí, sentada bebiendo serenamente con ese grupo de amigas lo había impresionado. Le llamó profundamente la atención su azulada y triste mirada que intentaba ocultar a través de sonrisas que si bien supo que eran honestas hacia sus amigas, no eran compatibles con la felicidad que quería emitir. Entonces sus miradas se encontraron…

Y a partir de esa noche una vida clandestina comenzaría…

…

_El pasa a verla a las seis,  
como acordaron ayer.  
Se desespera porque el miedo ronda otra vez…  
_…

En medio de la velada, Kagome decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire puesto que había tomado bastante y se sentía algo mareada y pensó que si después de tomar aire fresco seguía semi- embriagada se iría a su casa, muy a su pesar.

Respiró hondo, el aire no estaba haciéndole muy bien que digamos así que al sentirse al borde de una caída se aferró con fuerza a la baranda del pequeño palco que tenía el restaurante.

-No creo que salir a tomar aire haya sido muy buena idea en ese estado-. Le dijo una profunda y varonil voz que había hecho que los vellos de sus brazos se erizaran.

-¿Disculpa?-

Se giró para verle la cara a la persona que estaba a su lado y para su sorpresa y consternación era el mismo hombre que había ingresado hacía una hora más o menos con una hermosísima y aparentemente fría mujer. El aire se acumulaba en sus pulmones y parecía no querer salir; ese hombre era un pecado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Vi que te dio un mareo-.

- Sí, estoy… bien. Solo un poco aturdida-.

-Eso pensé. Toma una de estas, te ayudarán a sentirte mejor y no tendrás que irte a casa temprano-.

El apuesto hombre le estaba dando unas pastillas para los mareos y el dolor de cabeza, pero aunque era tan sensual y tan caballero Kagome dudó si tomarlas o no. Después de todo, él era un extraño.

-No te estoy dando ningún narcótico. Soy médico y siempre ando con este tipo de pastillas cuando tengo la oportunidad de escapar del hospital. No es bueno que esté alcoholizado y mareado en mis guardias, podría hacer cualquier negligencia. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar el alcohol, aunque no en exceso… me agrada tomar una que otra copa-. Se explicó.

'_Un doctor… que suerte la mía… lástima que esté casado'_. Pesaba Kagome tomando las pastillas que el médico le daba y viendo con celos la alianza fina y dorada que yacía en su dedo anular. _'Pero si yo… también estoy casada… estúpida borrachera que no me deja pensar con coherencia….'_

-Gracias-.

-No ha sido nada. Por cierto… mi nombre es Taisho Inuyasha -.

- Higurashi Kagome-.

Conversaron lo justo y necesario en esa noche pero de alguna manera, ambos sentían que había sido una conversación insuficiente por lo que Inuyasha le pidió a Kagome una cita sin que sonara como tal pero a la vez muy apabullante.

-Debo regresar-. Ya se sentía mejor así que sería mejor evitar las tentaciones así que estaba intentando huir.

-Espera. Espérame en esta dirección mañana a las seis. No aceptaré un no por respuesta-.

Ella no podía creer lo que ese descarado hombre le había dicho, además del papel que le había rápidamente entregado ¡Pero si estaba con una belleza! ¿Por qué pedirle una cita? Para no indagar más y no hacerse problemas por el momento murmuró un sí casi inaudible pero que fue escuchado por el doctor. Seguramente, jamás acudiría a esa reunión, tenía principios y respetaba a su marido.

Pero al otro día.

¡No podía creerlo! Estuvo toda la maldita mañana pensando en eso, no quería ni pensar en ese pequeño e insufrible trozo de papel. Le había dado un mini ataque cardíaco cuando Koga vio en el estado que había regresado además de que le prohibió que tocara su bolsa y le pidió que la ayudara a recostarse. Luego de la conversación con Inuyasha consumió más bebidas alcohólicas debido a la ansiedad y los nervios que le había ocasionado ese hermoso hombre. Ya después de eso no le quedó más remedio que regresar a su casa en ese estado de ebriedad embarazoso.

Pero ahora ella estaba indecisa. Por primera vez en su vida quería pensar en ella, quería ver a un extraño, a un desconocido y pretender ser feliz aunque sea por unos momentos.

-¡NO!- Gritó enfadada consigo misma. No le podía hacer eso a su marido. Aunque su matrimonio día a día fuera cuesta abajo y en picada no podía engañarlo y traicionarlo así.

-¿Por qué gritas Kag?- Le pregunto Koga que estaba subiendo a tomar una siesta ya que había trabajado desde muy temprano. Ya daban las cuatro y media. Y el tiempo seguía avanzando.

-Me sobresalté porque olvidé ir a saludar a mamá esta mañana. Así que iré ahora-.

No podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Ella había mentido descaradamente, algo que jamás pensó hacerle a él y que jamás en su vida había hecho. Era de lo peor.

-¿Segura que quieres salir después de lo de anoche? Justo iba a tomar una siesta-.

-Sí, fue por ello que no fui en la mañana-. Y lo volvía a hacer. Las mentiras salían por sí solas.

-De acuerdo, si te sientes mal ve al doctor o llámame así te llevo-.

_'Precisamente iba a ver al doctor'_… Su corazón casi no resistió la última frase de Koga. Si el supiera…

Saliendo de su casa y deteniéndose varias veces en el camino arrepintiéndose dando media vuelta y otra más. En el correr de una hora y media llegó al lugar acordado. Un lindo café alejado de su casa y de su vida. Él ya la esperaba dentro.

-Sabía que vendrías Kagome…- . Le dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie para hacerla sentar como todo un caballero y dándole un beso a su mano de pasada. Ella tiñó sus mejillas de un agradable carmín.

-Pensé muchas veces en no venir. Y camino aquí me arrepentí no sé cuántas veces… pero aquí estoy-. Le confesó sentándose y sintiéndose algo inquieta.

Una vez que la tensión en ambos cesó, pidieron un par de cafés y algo para acompañar y comenzaron a contarse relatos de sus vidas pero las horas pasaban y debían regresar a sus vidas y sus compromisos con sus respectivas parejas así que dejaron pendiente otra cita…

Y así, uno o dos meses más tardes comenzaron los encuentros íntimos entre ellos.

…

_Y de nuevo en ese cuarto se desnudan piel a piel,  
se desgarran y se entregan a las ganas y al placer.  
Amando bien al destino que unió sus dos caminos  
y después de lo prohibido cada uno a su hogar._

…

Increíblemente tímida la primera vez que decidió entregarse a Inuyasha no sabía que esperar. Temía enamorarse del sujeto, temía hacer el ridículo considerando que su única experiencia sexual había sido Koga, su marido. Temía también a no ser suficiente mujer para un tipo como él. Pero aunque con mucho pudor las cosas resultaron increíblemente placenteras y por más que lo intentó, no pudo evitar enamorarse de él al sentirse tan amada y respetada. Él le prestaba mucha atención.

Desnudándose lentamente y besando cada parte y centímetro de su cuerpo finalmente Inuyasha la hizo suya. Descubrió él también que pese a que solo quería estar con ella y tener algo como una especie de amistad, se estaba enamorado como un loco. Y eso lo desconcertaba.

Esa primera vez con ella se sintió como un Dios, mejor dicho como un Demonio salvaje al que acababan de darle el mejor sacrificio. Lo volvía loco de todas las maneras posibles, besarla, acariciarla, hacerle el amor le había hecho saber que quería seguir disfrutando de ella y ese nuevo paso en la 'relación' que tenían lo habían puesto contra las cuerdas.

Lentamente y con cada encuentro que continuaban manteniendo la llama de un amor creciente y una pasión inextinguible que había entre ellos había cambiado todo el panorama de lo que ambos pensaron sería solo una aventura.

…  
_Fue lo mejor del amor lo que he vivido contigo.  
Dejo mi esposa,  
tú dejas tu marido  
para matarnos en un cuarto de hotel._  
…

El tiempo seguía pasando y la relación entre Kagome e Inuyasha creía a pasos inmensos. Tanto es así que hasta los celos comenzaban a surgir. Kagome era la quién más sufría ya que ella era la que los sufría en silencio al ver que Inuyasha concurría a sus encuentros con aroma a su esposa Kikyo. Pero ambos habían pactado dejar a sus respectivas parejas de lado. Cada uno tenía sus razones y eran desconocidas por el otro pero las cosas comenzaban a cambiar y los sentimientos comenzaban a crecer.

Tanto era así que Kagome con todo el dolor del alma, luego de pensarlo y descubrir el profundo amor que le tenía a Inuyasha había decidido poner fin a la relación de ambos por el bien de todos.

Sabía que en esa historia siempre saldrían heridos, lo que resultó de una inesperada aventura se había transformado y convertido en un intenso amor del que ya no podía luchar, no podía escapar, ni podía esconderse. Y ya la estaba lastimando.

…

_"Nunca me dejes mi amor",  
me dices suave al oído. _

…

La noticia de la decisión de Kagome no fue muy apreciada por el doctor Inuyasha y cómo consecuencia de eso había decidido secuestrarla por un fin de semana, el mismo en el que el maldito lobo sarnoso (como le decía al marido de Kagome) tenía compromisos con su trabajo de corredor de bienes raíces y debía dejar la ciudad.

El secuestro tomó obviamente por sorpresa a Kagome que no podía creer cómo ese hombre tan arrogante no tomaba un no por respuesta.

-¿Qué pretendes Inuyasha? Vete con tu esposa, recupera tu matrimonio y déjame ser-.

-Yo no deseo estar con ella Kagome. Solo estoy con ella porque se lo prometí cuando pasó un momento muy duro en su vida. No la amo. A la que amo es a ti-.

-No me hagas esto por favor-.

Era la primera vez que Inuyasha le confesaba algo con respecto a la relación con su esposa pero lo más sorprendente era la confesión que venía con ello. Le había dicho que la amaba. Si bien lo sospechaba y muy en el fondo quería creer, no esperaba escucharlo algún día de su boca. Era tan… irreal.

-¿Qué le has dicho esta vez como excusa?-

-Que me iría de viaje un fin de semana-.

-¿Y con eso te dejó ir?- Sabía que Kikyo era una persona extremadamente fría pero igualmente celosa.

-Ella siempre supo de mis sentimientos hacia ella-.

-¿Y aun así está…?-

No pudo terminar la palabra porque era exactamente lo mismo. Era el maldito mismo caso que el de ella y su marido ¿Cómo era posible? Más similares no podían ser.

-No quiero hablar de ella. Ni de ese lobo sarnoso, solo quiero estar contigo. Aquí… ahora. Kagome no aceptaré que me abandones-.

…_  
¿Cómo dejarte si te llevo conmigo?  
Nunca he podido arrancar tu corazón de mi corazón. _

…

-Inuyasha…-

-Debes prometérmelo…-

- Siempre estarás en mi corazón…. Te amo tanto que duele-.

Y aunque no le había prometido nada, Inuyasha se quedó tranquilo porque sabía que siempre, sería alguien importante en su vida y en su corazón.

Ese fin de semana fue el más importante en casi todo el año de relación que compartieron. Se dijeron todas las verdades que aún quedaban veladas entre ellos, se confesaron sus sueños, sus miedos y sus anhelos pero sobre todo ese fin de semana fueron felices. Y fueron solo ellos dos.

...

_Hasta el domingo, mi amor, tal vez volvamos a vernos.  
¿Cómo arrancarte de mi vida? No puedo,  
nunca he podido alejarme de ti._

_..._

La insistencia de sus corazones en verse los hacía cometer locuras, desde llamadas en horarios en los que sus parejas estaban con ellos, así como verse más seguido que de costumbre. Querían ser felices, querían blanquear la situación ante todo el mundo y ante tanta insistencia el mundo comenzaba a sospechar. Por ejemplo el caso de la madre de Kagome.

Una tarde cuando la fue a visitar, la chica se quedó más tiempo que de costumbre en el árbol sagrado, un árbol milenario que habitaba en los amplios terrenos del templo de la familia Higurashi.

-¿Cómo te sientes con esta situación hija?-

Kagome intentó hacerse la desentendida, pero sabía perfectamente a lo que su madre se refería. De cualquier manera, no pudo evitar hacerse la tonta.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A Inuyasha-.

Eso no se lo esperaba ¿Cómo pudo saber ella acerca de Inuyasha? ¿Es que acaso sin querer le había dicho algo indebido?

-Fue él quien me dijo todo-.

-¿Eh?- _  
_-Quiero decir que lo conozco personalmente. Él vino a verme-.

-¿Pero cuándo?-

-Eso no importa. Mira hija no voy a regañarte ni felicitarte por lo que estás haciendo. Pero, desde que empezaste esta relación, te he visto más feliz. Al principio pensé que esa felicidad podría significar un bebé pero pasó el tiempo y nada. Después descubrí que pasabas mucho tiempo visitándome-. Le dijo haciendo referencia a las mentiras que le decía a su marido para verse con Inuyasha.

-Lo siento-.

-Koga siempre se preocupa por ti pero… no creo que sea una relación sana la que mantienes con tu esposo. Él deberá entender que no lo amas. Tiene que hacerlo porque sufrirá más si no lo hace. Sé que si no hubieses estado tan agobiada por tu estancado matrimonio nunca hubieses hecho nada por el estilo. Creo que Inuyasha es un gran hombre. No eres una aventura para él, de lo contrario jamás se hubiese molestado en venir a hablar conmigo más aun sin conocerme. Es un hombre con muchos valores y creo que debes darte, deben darse una oportunidad para ser feliz-.

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas. Abrazó fuertemente a su madre agradeciéndole todo su apoyo incondicional y corrió rumbo a su casa para finalmente ponerle fin a su matrimonio con Koga.

…

_"Ya no te vayas mi amor",  
le pide ya por favor;  
y no le importa si ya la esperará su marido._

…

Kagome encontró a Koga sentado en el amplio sillón de la sala con una taza de humeante té. Su corazón latió dolorosamente al saber lo que tenía que hacer pero no había más remedio. Debía confesarle todo, limpiar su conciencia, pedirle perdón a Koga y divorciarse de él. Sí, sonaba más fácil y bonito decirlo.

-Koga-. Suspiró y caminó hacia él.

-No, no lo digas-. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Por favor… No nos lastimemos más…-

-No me dejes-.

-Debo hacerlo… he… hecho cosas espantosas. Te las he hecho a ti-.

Él sin embargo, la apretó más hacia sí.

-No te culpes Kag. El idiota, necio y ciego he sido yo todo el tiempo queriendo tener algo que jamás me perteneció-.

-Ko…-

-No, yo te orillé a esto. Yo te arrojé a sus brazos, esto no es más que mi culpa. Tu reputación, todo… yo he causado que tú fueras infiel con Inuyasha-.

-¿Tu lo… sabes?-

Koga bufó indignado pero no molesto.

-¿Es que pensabas que era tonto? Habías cambiado tanto, eras tan feliz, tenías tanta luz… Te investigué Kagome. No espero que me perdones pero debía hacerlo-.

-Te entiendo ¿sabes? Creo que en tu lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo-.

-No. Eso no es verdad. Tú en mi lugar, me hubieses dejado libre para que buscara mi propia felicidad a pesar de que esa no fuera la tuya-.

Kagome bajó la mirada apenada. Era tan cierto lo que Koga decía. Pero… esto ¿significaba que iba a poder ser libre sin perder la amistad de Koga, sin perder su cariño?

-Eres demasiado buena. Me mudaré de aquí, puedes quedarte con la casa. Después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer-.

-No por favor, no podría vivir aquí. Yo iré de regreso al templo, hasta ver que resuelvo con mi vida. Así que no deberías perder la casa-.

-En ese caso la venderé y te daré lo que te corresponde por haber estado conmigo tantos años. Se me haría difícil estar aquí sin ti. Prefiero empezar de cero y ¿sabes? Siendo sincero, yo también conocí a una persona pero nunca me animé a estar con ella tal vez haya llegado el momento-.

-Eso te haría muy bien pero tómalo con calma-.

-Muchas gracias, preciosa. Eres muy buena, espero que ese cara de perro te haga feliz porque se las verá conmigo-.

Finalmente había terminado una etapa bastante complicada de su vida. Koga por fin había aceptado su responsabilidad en la historia y le acababa de regalar su libertad legal. Por fin podría estar con su amado Inuyasha sin tener que andar escondiéndose.

Sin embargo, después de su separación y posterior divorcio no había vuelto a ver a Inuyasha y tampoco olvidaba el factor Kikyo. Si era sincera consigo misma, Inuyasha se había ausentado desde hacía ya tantos meses que dudara que regresara alguna vez a su lado. Y por más ilógico, triste y patético que sonara no estaba molesta con él. Si estaba dolida, muy dolida pero muy agradecida a que gracias a su apoyo y valor por fin pudo liberarse de un matrimonio sin amor.

…

_Nunca he podido arrancar tu corazón de mi corazón.  
_

…

Y sin quererlo otro mes más había pasado…

Estaba mejorando con esos meses que tuvo para ella sola. No se encontraba inmensamente feliz pero ya no le quedaban lágrimas para llorar la ausencia del único hombre que había amado y por el único que había cometido el pecado de engañar a su ex marido.

Actualmente se había dedicado a ayudar a su familia en el templo y se había refugiado en los brazos protectores de su madre y en la calidez y amor de su familia. Poco a poco y lentamente comenzaba a reaparecer esa feliz y dichosa Kagome Higurashi que tanto agradaba a todo el mundo.

Pero un día él regresó…

-Kagome-.

La muchacha se encontraba barriendo el camino que llevaba hacia el templo y estaba de espaldas a las escalinatas. Su cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente al reconocer la voz tan sensual de ese hombre de ojos dorados. No quería creer que estaba ahí, tenía miedo de que fuera una ilusión como otras tantas veces.

-Kagome mírame… por favor-.

Pero ella hizo más que eso. Se aventó a sus hambrientos brazos y devoró su boca demostrándole cuanto lo había extrañado aunque fuera muy patética y el la pensara desesperada.

-Te extrañe tanto, pequeña-.

-¿Solo tú? No tienes idea…-. Le dijo llorando.

-Ahora ya todo está bien. Ya podemos estar juntos-.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Le preguntó esperanzada. No quería perderlo de nuevo.

- Kikyo ha muerto-.

-¿Cómo dices?- Preguntó horrorizada por el destino de la pobre y hermosa mujer.

Entonces Inuyasha le contó la única cosa que había omitido hasta entonces. Kikyo estaba enferma pero de una forma que no se explicaron al cabo de unos años la mujer había podido recuperarse y vencer la enfermedad y aunque estaba controlada, debía ser atendida de por vida y como era una persona que estaba sola en el mundo sin familia Inuyasha le había prometido cuidarla y protegerla pero en ningún momento se habían casado legalmente. Todo había sido un juramento entre ellos y habían sellado su promesa con las alianzas.

-No quise decirte nada de esto porque sabía cómo reaccionarías. Dejaríamos de vernos. Me hubieses alejado para que cuidara a Kikyo-.

-Eso era lo más sensato-. Contestó afirmándolo con los ojos llorosos.

-Tu madre sabía de esto, por eso me alejé cuando Kikyo recayó en la enfermedad hace cuatro meses. Lamentablemente ella falleció hace una semana. Pero siempre estuve pendiente de ti, nunca me alejé del todo-.

-No sé qué decir es todo tan trágico para ella e inesperado-.

- Solo quiero… amarte-.

-Yo solo quiero estar contigo y también deseo amarte. Esta vez sin mentiras, sin infidelidades y sobretodo sin sufrimientos-.

-Eso es lo que intento, sino el lobo rabioso me dará una golpiza... ¡Cómo si eso fuera posible!-

-¡Inuyasha!-

-¡Keh!

Finalmente habían encontrado la manera de estar juntos sin herir a nadie y sin mentiras de por medio.

_¡Nunca he podido alejarme de ti!_

_The end_

:.

**Notas: **¡HOLA! ¿Qué creen? No me resistí y salió esto. Que es en gran parte por "Amor de Alquiler" ¿Quién lo diría? Buscando la letra de la canción con la cual comencé a escribir mi historia, me topé con esta letra del mismo autor y me pareció perfecta para una mini-historia que tenía en la mente. Es una letra muy profunda (aunque sinceramente, insisto, el estilo musical no me guste).

En fin. Este pequeño One-shot está dedicado a todas esas personas que siguen mi historia "Amor de Alquiler" espero que les agrade y aunque prometí no postear nada hasta no completar el fic, no creo que una pequeña historia haga daño.

Bueno, nos leeremos en la próx actualización de "Amor de Alquiler" este domingo o lunes a más tardar. Besitos

¿Me dejan un review? Me gustaría leer sus impresiones. Ahora sí… Bye

Sele


End file.
